Succubus
Succubi are Tokens that are not immediately recognized as an enemy by everyone, and are instead innocent until proven guilty. Using this, the Token can lure enemies away from their allies, and dispose of them in privacy. Succubi must be females. Basic Passive - Otherworldly Charm - The Succubus is not immediately considered an enemy by your enemies as long as she is at least 5m away from you at all times. Whenever an enemy sees the Succubus damage one of their allies, or sees the Succubus within 5m of you or your allies, they will consider her an enemy. The Succubus can regain her 'innocent' status if all enemies who saw her as an enemy are defeated. The Succubus can additionally disguise herself; she will still remain her old self physically, but her clothes can transform into any guise she wants. Enemies can attempt to see through this guise by making a Perception roll against the Succubus's Charisma plus a roll. Basic Spell - You're Mine - 3 AP - 4 MP - The Succubus deals more damage to a target based on how few units there are looking at her. However, if enough units are looking at her, the Succubus will instead weaken those units, instead of damaging them. Overcast will drain the target of half of their Max Hit Points if they are the only unit looking at you. OC: 25. Basic Passive - Sultry - The Succubus distributes 1d20 Temptation stacks among all units within 10m each turn ( other than herself ). Whenever the Succubus damages an enemy, all of those stacks are removed to deal that much bonus damage. Whenever the Succubus heals an ally, that ally recovers Bonus HP equal to the Temptation stacks on them, and they lose all those stacks. Can only place stacks on enemies that currently don't think the Succubi is an enemy, and they lose all stacks when the Succubus becomes an enemy. Ultimate Ability - Take You to Heaven - Upon use, the Succubus straddles a target within 5m. That target will experience ecstasy each turn until the Succubus ends the duration, restoring 1d10 HP to the target each turn. Whenever the target is healed while being straddled, they gain twice that much Temptation. The duration ends when either the target reaches Max HP, or when the Succubus chooses to end the duration. If the target is an enemy and they reach Max HP, the Succubus will then deal 2d12 damage to the target, and gain HP equal to the damage she deals from the roll, plus the Temptation damage. The target and the succubus cannot perform any other actions while Take You to Heaven is active. The duration will end if the Succubus is knocked away from the target or disabled. Basic Spell - Sensual Exertion - 5 AP - 3 MP - The Succubus targets a unit within 15m. If that unit is an enemy, they become Charmed until they take damage next, or three turns later ( whichever comes first ). They will also be forced to follow the Succubus, for as long as she remains in their line of sight, and as long as they cannot make a Perception roll above the Succubus's Charisma plus a roll. If used on an ally, will heal them more based on how close they are to the succubus. If Overcast, places an additional ( Charisma ) Temptation stacks on the target before the spell's effects take place. OC: 18.